Forever Young
by Caroline Nadia
Summary: Lyra is one crazy and naive girl with an optimistic mind when she starts her journey. She'll meet the cruel Silver, son of Giovanni and together they'll discover many odd things. Will Johto's many adventures change her into a more grown up woman or into an even crazier girl than before? x soulsilvershipping
1. Use Amber

_**OKay, this story won't completely follow the storyline, but I promise to write every important battle, like gym battles and stuff..**_

Forever Young

Chapter 1: Use Amber versus Made It To Mr. Pokémon

* * *

The brunette girl walked through the lab, headed for the tall professor. She scratched her neck, unsure about the professor and his task for her and the reason she needed to hurry up to the lab.

"Professor?" She unconfidently asks while she brush a few purple hair of her blue overall.  
The tall man turned around, facing the small brunette. "Oh, hey Lyra," he kept his attention down at some device, which Lyra easily recognized as pokegear.

She tripped from foot to foot, impatient to know why the professor called her so early in the morning. "You wanted to see me?" She lifted an eyebrow while she tried to catch the male's attention.

He lifted his head again, noticing the girl. "Oh!" He sent her an apologizing smile as he walked towards another machine, pressing a button. "Come closer, please," he commanded, so the girl stepped forward, studied the machine as it showed two different pokeballs. One with a water mark on and another with a fire mark on.

"I want you to explore the regions for me, get all the information you can about evolution," he started. "I want you to have a starter pokemon, and have it by your side on the journey, growing a bond with it," he took the two balls in each hand and walked towards a table. " would you do that for me?"

A goofy smile was shown on Lyra's face. "Of course I will," suddenly her smile disappeared "but you forget something, professor.. I'm only-"

The professor cut her off with a hand move. "I know you're only 14 years old and legally you need to be 15 before you're allowed to go on a journey, but I'll send a letter to the major, and tell him about the situation."

Lyra began to smile again. "But, I need to talk with my mom first.." She widened her eyes a little bit, realized what she needed to go through before she could leave the town.

"We'll, that wouldn't be a problem or?" He looked suspicious at the teenage girl.

She shook her head, wildly. "Of course not! It's my mother were talking about," she send him a nervous smile as she began to back out of the lab. "I'll come back in a few minutes!" She yelled as she tripped over a moon stone. "Juups.." She landed on her butt and looked at the now broken stone. "Oh, I'M SORRY PROFESSOR" she yelled as she smacked the door.

The lab assistant walks over beside the tall professor. "Do you really think she's the one to help you?"

The professor shook his head as he faced the younger assistant. "I can only hope.."

* * *

A plate was flying down to the ground, making a loud noise as it crushed into hundreds of tiny pieces. "What do you mean by leaving?" The young adult asked angrily as she placed her hands at her hips, facing the teenage girl.

Lyra bit her lower lip as she noticed her mother's worried look. "Well, Professor Elm asked me to..-"

"Then why did he do that? I mean why can't he just ask Ethan or Crystal? Huh?"

Lyra sighed, she knew this was going to take the whole day, if she would convince her mother to let her travel. "Because Kris left last year and Ethan can first start in a few weeks, so the professor thought it would be wise if I started a little time before Ethan.."

Her mother shook her head. "Oh, so the professor thought that?" She narrowed her eyes a little bit. "Then I shall tell the professor what I think is wise!" She snapped and walked towards the door. "We're going, Kotone!"

The teenage girl sighed deeply as she frustrated walked after her mother and towards the lab.

She watched as the waves slowly rinsed the beach, and jerked her mother's sleeve. "Mom? Is this really necessary?"

The mother looked down at her daughter with a stubborn sparkle in her eyes. "Yes it is! You are not going to travel around the region!" She yelled in front of the lab. "Now, come on!" She said as she opened the door, and walked towards the professor.

Lyra breathed heavily as they walked towards the tall man. She looked down at her shoes, too embarrassed to face the professor.

"Oh, hi again Lyra!" The professor said and smiled to the two women. "And hello to you, mrs Kotone." He clapped his hands twice. "I bet you're here to hear the information about Lyra's trip?"

The mother widened her eyes a little bit. "I seriously don't get it," She said. "How in the whole wide world would you believe, that I would allow my only daughter out in Johto's wildness, all alone?"

The professor kept his smile in the eyes, as he began to talk. " well you see, mrs Kotone," he took a calculator up from his pocket. "Let's say Lyra has at least 15 battles a day. It's quite much for a youngster, but I think she'll learn fast. Back on track, these 15 battles all give 500 pokecash, so that'll be 7.500, then she have 15 battles every day at the year, and earn 7500 pokecash every day, so in the end of the year, she would've earned exactly 2.737.500 pokecash, and that is only for a hardworking youngster." He finished.

Both women looked at the professor with open mouth, didn't believe their own ears.

"Well, when does she start her journey?" The mother asked sheepishly, scratching her neck.

Lyra slowly facepalmed herself, embarrassed of her own mother. "So much for materials" She mumbled low enough, so the two adults didn't hear her.

The professor smirked to the two women, showing them towards the two pokeballs. "First, she need to get a pokemon." He took the two balls in each hand and handed them to the younger girl. "Choose carefully, because once you made the choice, you can't remake it.."

Lyra nodded, looking from the water mark to the fire mark. "Where's the Chikorita?" She asked, confused.

"Crystal chose the grass starter last year."

Lyra nodded. _Of course she chose the cute one, but I'll choose the winner, the master and the_... "Fire type." She said out loud, making both adults turn their attention to the girl.

"I'll choose the fire type," she send them both a big smile as she reached towards the professor's left hand, the pokeball with the fire mark.

The professor carefully handed the pokeball to the clumsy girl. "Remember to be careful, Lyra," he turned his attention to the pokegear as he got a phone call. "Yes?" He asked.

Lyra looked down into her hands, watching the little red and white ball. She faced her mother and jumped in to her arms, giving her a big hug.

"Lyra Kotone. I'll go home and make sure you have everything you need to start your journey, so you can probably begin your new adventure before the week is gone." She smiled down to the teenager, gave her a little kiss on her right cheek before she left the lab, clicking against the floor with her high heels.

The girl watched her mother leave with a smile on her face. She turned her attention down to the pokeball as she pressed the white button.

A little fire mouse appeared in a red flash of light, looking rather suspicious at the teenage girl and her clumsy pigtails. "Cynda, cyndaquil."

Lyra giggled by the sound of her new starter and laid down on the floor, facing the fire type.

The cyndaquil backed a few steps, nervous about the girl's odd behavior, which made Lyra move closer to the fire mouse. The starter got so annoyed by the girl's close presence, that it ended up using smokescreen on her.

Lyra began coughing wildly, flapped with her arms while she tried blinking the smoke out of her eyes. "Geez.."

The professor turned around, faced the cyndaquil and a Lyra with smoke all over her face and clothes. "Well, I guess you two will be the best friends," he smiled to them, didn't get the situation while the trainer and the starter faced each other, didn't have the same thoughts as the professor.

"Lyra," he started again, caught the girl's attention. "I would like you to visit one of my acquaintance, Mr. Pokemon. He just said that he discovered a _bIg_ thing this time, but it is probably just another silly egg." He rolled his eyes while he made a little laughing sound. "But I promised to look on it, but I really don't have time to go get it, so..-" he ran his long fingers through his hair. "He lives north for Cherrygrove, so it won't be that hard to find his house."

Lyra smiled as she picked up the fire mouse. "So that means, I'll head for Mr. Pokemon then?"

"That would be great." he said.

Lyra nodded, "okay then," She waved her hand while holding on the Cyndaquil with the other as she left the lab. "Bye bye professor!" She yelled as she smacked the door.

The girl was about to leave New Bark, when a shout was heard. "Huh?" She turned around with the Cyndaquil in her arms, facing the professor once more.

"Lyra!" He gasped, wasn't used to run after children. "You can't just leave without talking to your mom,"

Lyra smiled to the young professor. "Oh, I'll just call her with my pokegear," she began to search her pockets. " well, I forgot it at home.." The girl began to slump her body in the direction of the ocean, towards her house.

The professor once more needed to caught up with the girl. "Lyra!" He shouted again. "Wait!"

She turned around, facing the professor once again. "Yes, professor?" She asked, looked at him with her big, brown eyes.

"Take this," he handed her a note of paper. "It's my phone number," he send her a nervous smile. "So we can keep in contact about your journey and discoveries about pokemon friendship evolution."

The girl gave the professor a huge smile. "Okay!" She petted the little fire mouse in her arms. "I'll see you later with Mr Pokemon's great discovering, professor!" She waved as she walked towards her house.

* * *

"Mooom!" Lyra said, frustrated. "I know how to pack a backpack, so I can actually do it myself." She sighed, looking at the young mom with an annoyed sparkle in her eyes.

The woman just shook her head. "Oh hon, please let me help you," she gave the teenage girl a smile. "Last time I packed a backpack like this, was when I started my journey." She said with a passionate look on her face.

Lyra just shook her head, tired of always getting help. "Well, I have the healing items, pokegear and my trainercard," Lyra nodded. "That should do it!"

She slumped the backpack around her shoulders and adjusted the straps.

The mother pulled the girl into a hug, "I'm gonna miss you so much!" She cried out, kissed the girls forehead.

"Well, I do have my pokegear, so I can always call you, plus I send half of the money I earn to you, so you can save it for me."

The mother's eyes lighted up. "Oh, of course I would do that for you, honey!"

Lyra just rolled her eyes as she released the cyndaquil from the pokeball. "Come on, buddy! Let's head for Mr. Pokemon!" She opened the door for the cyndaquil and herself, but unfortunately she smacked it wide open into another persons face.

"Auch.." A male voice said, rubbed the punched nose.

Lyra took the cyndaquil up in her arms. "Ups, I'm sorry," she walked towards the person. "Ethan."

The teenage boy gave the girl a little smile, pulling her into a hug. "Hi Lyra," but unfortunately he squeezed the little fire mouse, so flames started to burst out of its back.

"Eeek!" Was the only sound Lyra made, as she stretched her arms out, held the flames away from her and the boy, while he brushed the flames and ash of his red t-shirt.

"I see you picked the fire starter," he gave her a little smile as he unzipped her bag.

"Wait," she narrowed her eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

He carefully dropped five potions into the backpack. "Just a little gift so you'll survive the journey to Mr. Pokemon."

When the cyndaquil calmed down again, she placed the male fire starter at the ground, right beside the marill. "Aww, thank you so much!" She gave him a tight hug as the noises from the pokemon were mixed with the teenagers laugh.

"But, you gotta be careful," he said and made the girl rolled her eyes, "because now it's the water starter who's left, and then I'll kick your ass in battle with two water pokemon!"

Lyra giggled as she pointed her tongue at the other teenage. "Well, I don't think anyone can beat Cyndaquil or I," he lifted an eyebrow. "Remember the wrestling when we were younger?" The boy nodded. "I totally whooped your ass!" She laughed as she backed away from the boy, headed towards Route 29. "I'll see you later, Ethan!" She yelled, causing a few pidgeys to flew away while they send her some deadly glances.

The fire mouse ran up to her side, "quil quil." It explained, wasn't pleased with the girl just leaving him.

Lyra smiled down to the fire mouse. "Come on, lets explore the world together!" She said and raised a fist into the air.  
"Cyndaquil!" It agreed.

Suddenly without realizing it, Lyra and the cyndaquil stood in the tall grass, surrounded by pidgeys.

"Oh," was the only thing Lyra managed to say. "This will be our first battle!" Her eyes sparkled as she realized she actually was a trainer now.

"Cynda?" The cyndaquil was rather nervous, faced the four pidgeys around them. One to west, one to east, one to north and one to south.

"Alright, cyndaquil! Use amber!" Lyra commanded, looked down at the rather confused starter.

"Quil?" It asked, didn't know the move.

Suddenly Lyra realized she didn't pronounced it right. "Yikes," she send the fire mouse a apologizing glance. "ember?" She asked.

The fire mouse just shook its head, tired of the girl's clumsiness.

"Great, you can't use that yet.. Then use smokescreen!" She commanded, and the fire mouse send out a lot of black dust and ashes right into the faces of the pidgeys.

"It doesn't seem like it affected them." Lyes noticed as the three of them flew away, didn't think it was that wroth it and left the last one- the smallest at it.  
"Alright, cyndaquil - use tackle attack!" She commanded, pointing at the pidgey who was now black because of the smokescreen.

The cyndaquil ran towards the pidgey, tackled it so it fell down on its back, whistled an annoyed sound as it flapped its wings and tackled back.

"Good job, now send it a deadly glance with your mighty leer and tackle attack again!"

The cyndaquil used leer as it ran towards the pidgey, slammed its whole body into the bird, so it fell down, fainted.

Lyra clapped her hands, excited about their first victory. "You were so great, cyndaquil!" She took the little fire mouse up in her arms, kissed its nose, which surprised the little starter, he actually grew a lot of respect for his trainer, because not many people would be so loving around their pokemon.  
She pulled a potion out from her back, "this might annoy your skin for a moment, but please try not to scratch it, because it will help in the end." She sprayed the fire starters wounds and packed the now half empty potion down into the backpack again.

"You're ready?" She asked, looked down at the cyndaquil with a caring smile.

He nodded happily, nuzzled her ankle and then they both began to walk towards Cherrygrove, ready to take up any challenge they met.

* * *

An hour or two later, the girl and the starter arrived in Cherrygrove, tired of walking, but knew they needed to keep walking if they would like to be home at dinner time.

"Excuse me, miss," am elder man said, walked towards the teenager and the fire mouse. "But I couldn't help but notice, that you look a little lost." He gave the girl a really typical grandpa-smile. "Follow me!" He said and ran towards the pokemon center.

"Eh?" Lyra said and looked down at the cyndaquil. "Should we follow him?" She asked, when he ran back to her.

"Excuse me, miss." The old man said again. "I didn't knew you weren't wearing running shoes'" he looked down at her feet, noticed the flip flops.

Lyra smiled to the man. "It's okay, we'll come now." She said and then the man began his guide, showing her everything she needed to see and know.

In the end they stopped in front of his house. "Here's a little gift, because you so nicely followed me and let an old man do his job," he handed the girl a new pair of running shoes, even the tag wasn't removed yet. "These are for you!" He graciously said, smiled to the petite teenage girl.

"Oh, I can't take them, it's too mu-" she started, but he stopped her in the sentence.

"Please, take them.. I bought them too small, and there was no returning." He clapped her shoulder. "Thank you for the company, and remember, go to route 30, and you'll fortunately see Mr. Pokemon's house!"

Lyra nodded, sending the man her biggest smile. "Thank you for everything!" She waved as she walked towards the pokecenter, wanted to heal cyndaquil before they kept going to route 30.

A few minutes later, she walked up route 30 with her new shoes on, when suddenly someone yelled. She turned around, watched the gentleman from before, running towards her.

"Oh, hello again," she smiled up to the whitehaired man, "what can I help you with?"

He searched through his pockets, found a little chip. "I want you to have this," he placed it into the girl's hand. "It is the Johto map. All you need to do is register it into your pokegear."

Lyra kissed the man's cheek, while she gave him a huge smile. "Thank you for everything." She waved as she walked further up, towards two other trainers, battling.

"Hah! Rattata use scratch!" A youngster in shorts commanded, so the little, purple rat scratched the other pokemon.

Lyra tried to get in contact with the two trainers, but nothing else happened, than they yelled at her, didn't want her to ruin their battle.

"Fine! Then I'll find Mr. Pokemon's house all alone!" She snapped back, crossed her arms as she walked around a house, headed north.

Suddenly a man yelled at her, running up beside her. "So you just suddenly walked past my really obviously house, huh?" He looked sneaky at her. "We'll, then you deserve this!" He gave her an orange box.

Lyra looked wondering at the man. "You gave me a box, just suddenly?"

"It is an apricorn box, so you can collect apricorns, you know.."

Lyra nodded, "well, thank you." Bu he was already gone. She shrugged her shoulders, placed the box down into her backpack as she took cyndaquil's pokeball from her belt, releasing the little fire mouse. "Come on, let's find the house.. I'm tired."

They walked through the tall grass, past the many trees and got even attacked by a spearrow, when they stopped in front of this little, but nice house.  
Lyra knocked the door before they both entered.

Inside two elder men sat down in front of a computer screen, discussing something about legendary pokemon. They both turned their head to the left, attention caught by this petite, young girl.

The one with the hat walked towards Lyra. "You must be Lyra Kotone. I'm Mr. Pokemon." He introduced himself, and took off his hat as a sign of good manners. " please, come inside!" He showed the girl over to a chair right in front of Professor Oak, who still kept his gaze at the teenager.

"This is what I want Professor Elm to analyze." He handed the girl a creamy colored egg with blue and red triangles on, almost like beauty marks.  
"I got it from a friend in Ecruteak," he started. "I bet you can't find one similar in the Johto region." He carefully clapped the egg, before Lyra unzipped her bag. "That's why I want Elm to look at it. Maybe he knows what it is," the man looked at the other man. "'He's the best when it comes to research about pokemon evolution.' - that's a quote from our own Professor Oak." Both men smiled to each other like old friends do.

Lyra smiled to them both. "I'll return it to the professor," she looked down at the tired cyndaquil and felt bad for pushing him so hard.

"Oh, I don't think there's any need in such a rush," Mr. Pokemon said. "You can rest here." He pointed at the couch, and Lyra gave him a thankfully smile.

* * *

9 hours later, the girl woke up and stretched her arms into the air. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she looked around in the room.

She saw professor Oak sitting in front of Mr. Pokemon with a female nidoran in his lab, softly petting it.

She felt some movements at her stomach and turned her gaze to the little fire mouse. A soft smile appeared on her face as she watched the warm pokemon, sleeping on top of her stomach, and how peaceful it looked.

"Good morning, Lyra." The professor said, walking towards the girl. "The clock is 5am, so I bet you should call your mother."

Lyra nodded, took her pokegear up and called the first registered number. "Hello?.. No mom.. Seriously, I'm fine!.. I'll head back to New Bark in a few minutes.. Oh, he's fine.. Yeah, I'll do that.. Bye mom!" She looked down at the now yawning fire mouse, and pulled him into a hug. "Good morning, sunshine." She kissed his forehead.

The professor smiled as he witnessed the lovely scene between a caring trainer and pokemon. "I have a little task for you," he started, caught both's attention. "You see, this is the latest version of the pokedex-" he took a red device up from his white pocket, "it's a high-tech encyclopedia! I'll like you to have it and record data on it for me." He said, handed the petite girl the 'dex. "But I've stayed too long, I need to go. I have this radio show in Goldenrod with Mary." He looked down at the girl. "Lyra? I have this weird feeling, that this isn't the last time we'll see each other, so perhaps we should exchange phone numbers?"

Lyra lifted er eyebrows, didn't believe her own ears. "Sure, of course!" She smiled as she registered her idol's number into her pokegear.

"Well, I must go now." He turned his gaze to Mr. Pokemon. "I'll see you later, old friend." He blinked teasingly as he left the room, leaving the teenager and the other elder man alone.

"Ehh, the last part is just a joke between me and him, because I am two years older than him, so he likes to tease me with it.." He shook his head, hides a little smile, until he faced the teenager again. "But, I think you got to be going. The professor is waiting for you!"

Lyra smiled as she picked up cyndaquil, and walked over to the door. "It was a pleasure to meet you both, hopefully we'll see each other again." She took the last step out of the door while shouting: "byyyyye!"

A few steps away from the house, her phone started calling. Lyra took the phone in her hand, analyzing the screen where professor Elmo's number and name blinked. "It's probably just because I'm a little late." She noticed down to the cyndaquil, when she answered the call. "Yes? Oh, really.. No, that's terrible.. Sure... Yes, I'll come as soon as possible... See you!" She narrowed her eyebrows in frustration, looked down at the cyndaquil. "We must go, buddy!"

**x-x-x**

**_Review for the sake of Lyra and Cyndaquil!_**


	2. Bet with Silver

**Suclover: I promise you, he is in this chapter! :)**

Forever Young

Chapter 2: A Bet With Silver versus Dramatic Day Number One

* * *

The petite teenage girl walked down route 30, made sure she didn't trip over anything and broke the egg in her backpack. She looked down at her feet to littler little fellow; her first pokemon, Cyndaquil.

She hopped down from a little hill, but knew for sure, she couldn't climb it again. She took the backpack off, made sure the egg was alright, and then she continued her trip back to New Bark again.

It was about lunchtime, when the two came to Cherrygrove, and Lyra was holding her hands at her stomach, making some unpleased sounds.

"So.. hungry, heeelp." she murmured, walked directly towards the pokecenter. "Come on, Cyndaquil." she said, and then the little fire mouse ran after his trainer, cried out loud.

Lyra looked back and took the Cyndquil up into her arms, walked towards the nurse Joy.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center in Cherrygrove City. We heal your pokémon back to perfect health." she said with an unbreakable smile and she folded her hands on top of the desk.

Lyra answered the smile as a reflex. "Okay, I would like you to heal my.."-

"Shall we heal your pokémon?" she said as a chansey appeared behind her.

"Chansey, chansey!" it agreed.

Lyra sighed, annoyed by the interruption. "Sure, it would be very nice if you would heal my cyndaquil." She said, recalled the little fire mouse and placed the little, red and white ball in the nurse's hands.

"Okay, I'll take your pokémon for a half hour and you can either wait in the foyer or in the cafeteria." she said as she handed the pokeball to the rosa colored pokémon behind her.

Lyra nodded, gladly she could leave the nurse now, because she was about to freak out. She looked from left to right, tried to find the right door into the cafeteria, but decided to follow the scent of the food instead, so she pointed her nose at the ceiling and took a deep breath.

Immediately she turned her head to left, looked over at a white door and rushed towards it, only with one word on her mind. _food._

"What a weird girl.." the nurse said, slowly shook her head from side to side.

* * *

Lyra sat down in the cafeteria as she poked to the french fries on her plate, waited for her little fellow to return from the nurse, she looked from side to side, found herself all alone in the small room, except the older woman behind the sales counter. The petite girl rose from the seat, stretched her body and took a deep breath as she walked towards the only person in the room.

"So, isn't it pretty boring to stay here, all day? all alone?" she asked, played with one of her pigtails as she looked up at the taller woman's face.

The old woman just shrugged her shoulders, felt something uncomfortable around the girl. "It's fine," she simply said, didn't want to have any conversation.

Lyra nodded, "Sooo, you're practically all alone your whole day?" she widened her nostrils a little bit.

"Yes I am."

"Oh." and then the awkward silence began.

"Well, I must.." the woman said, pointed at something in the background, but she really didn't need to come with any excuse, because a second later, Nurse Joy returned with her pokeball and a way too happy chansey.

"That pink thing is for sure on Prozac or something," Lyra murmured as she watched the two walk towards her.

The nurse stopped in front of the petite girl, gave her a little smile. "Your cyndaquil is perfectly healed, miss." she said, returned the pokeball into Lyra's hands.

The girl looked down, studied the little ball as she did he first time she saw it, and a smile appeared on her face. "Thank you, nurse Joy." she said without taking her eyes away from the ball.

"That will be all I can do for you," the nurse said, and began walking away with the Chansey.

Lyra's eyes suddenly widened. "**Wait!**" she shouted and ran after them, gasped a little bit as she stopped in front of them, blocked the way. _Man, I really need to get in shape again.. Seriously? This isn't breathing, man I AM GASPING!_

"Yes, miss?" The nurse said, lifted an eyebrow.

Lyra unzipped her backpack and pulled out a little red device. "Please, let me collect the data I need from your Chansey." she looked up at the nurse, gave her a begging smile.

Nurse Joy looked amused at the petite girl. _Would Professor Oak really give a pokedex to a girl as clumsy as her? _She shook the thought out of her brain, smiled down to the girl. "Sure," she looked at the Lyra.

"Perfect." Lyra said, but got confused. _How do I use it? _She tried pointing it at the egg pokemon, but there came no response. "Ehh.."

"Let me help you," the nurse said, took the pokedex and switched a button from off to on. "You need to turn it on."

and by the comment, Lyra began giggling. "Okay," she bursted out laughing. "I'll turn it on anytime." she whipped a little tear away from her right eye, while the nurse just rolled her eyes.

_"Chansey, the Egg Pokémon, and evolved from Happiny. Chansey is a kind Pokémon who shares its egg with those who are sick or injured." _the pokedex informed.

Lyra nodded. "Thank you!" she shouted as she walked out of the cafeteria, but unfortunately the door said 'pull' and she pushed, so she crashed with the big, white door and got a pretty wounded eye. "Ouch.." she said, rested her eye in her hand. "I'm okay!" she yelled as she walked out of the cafeteria, this time pulled the door open.

* * *

Lyra looked down into the little mirror she had in her pokegear, slightly touching the now black eye. She looked down at her cyndaquil, when a loud yell was heard.

"Huh?" She looked up, watched as a redheaded boy walked in her direction.

"You!" was the only thing he said as he came closer.

Lyra looked back, tried to find the person he mentioned.

"No, you stupid idiot." The boy shook his head. _How dumb can she actually be?_

Lyra turned her head back an noticed how close the boy stood now. "Please, have some manners," Lyra began. "You can't just storm towards strangers and behave like you own the world." she crossed her arms, waited for an apologize. "_And _I am **not **an idiot!" she taught, lifted her eyebrows at the tall boy.

He looked down into her brown eyes, found her pretty hysterical. "You got a Pokémon from Professor Elm's lab." he looked down at the cyndaquil. "What a waste of a good pokémon." he noticed.

Lyra opened her mouth, amused and insulted by his words. _How dare he? _"Huh? So you think it is a waste, well I'll show you, you stupid.." she thought about something really mean, but nothing really came to her mouth. "YOU ASSCLOWN!" she spat.

"Tsh," the boy didn't know whether he should laugh or cry, because it was so stupid. "Then prove it, prove that it isn't- and to make it really interesting, let's make a bet." he started, "If you win, you'll get my pokémon. And if I win, I'll get your pokémon?"

"Top!" she spat out, before she could even think about the consequences.

"Cynda?" the little fire starter cried out, looked nervous at his trainer.

Lyra kneeled beside the little fire mouse, carefully petted its back. "Trust me," she smiled. "I know you can win, because we just healed, and he is probably just coming from New Bark, so his pokemon is probably tired." she cheered. "I know you can do it, cyndaquil!"

The boy stepped a few steps backwards, away from the girl, made space for the pokemon battle. He took a normal looking pokeball out from his pocket and threw it into the air. A little blue pokemon with some nasty jaws appeared in a red flash of light.

"Toto, toto, totodile!" it cried out in happiness, began running around its trainers feet.

The readheaded boy just rolled his eyes, annoyed by the cute behavior. "Quit it." he said as he picked the little water starter up. "Just prepare you for this battle, little twat!" he spat, dropped the totodile on the ground again.

Lyra didn't know how to react on what she saw, so instead she took her pokedex up from her pocket, began scanning the totodile. "Okay, just give me a minute.." she murmured.

"_Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Its highly developed jaw is so powerful, it can crush practically anything. Trainers beware: this Pokémon loves to-" _the pokedex informed.

"**What the hell are you doing?**" the other teenager spat, looked at the totodile beside him. "Use water gun on that stupid fire rat," he commanded and the blue starter splashed some water towards the fire starter._  
_

"What?" Lyra watched the water came closer, and jumped down in front of her pokémon, got all the water splashed up into her face. "Geez, I _wasn't _ready!" she yelled, whipped the water off her face. "And it isn't a rat, it is a mouse!"

"Not my problem that you decide to play with your little 'dex, while the battle begin." he smirked, looked down at the totodile. "Use water gun again."

Lyra looked behind her. "Avoid it and use smokescreen!" she commanded, pointed at the totodile.

The little fire mouse began running towards its opponent, but wasn't sure about attacking, as it was its earlier friend. they'd played since they were little babies, and now they were in a pretty intense battle.

"Arceus, damn.. Just USE that fucking water gun?" he snapped. "how hard can it be?" he mumbled, crossed his arms.

The totodile send some water towards the cyndaquil, but fortunately the cyndaquil avoided it, and send instead a lot of ashes right into the water starter's eyes.

"Good job, Cyndaquil!" Lyra cheered. "Now use tackle attack!" she said, raised a fist into the air.

Silver just rolled his eyes. "Get that ash out of your eyes.. You're for Arceus' sake a damn water type!" he complained, "Just shoot some water in any direction, and get that fire mouse away from you!"

"Avoid the water!" Lyra shouted.

The cyndaquil tried avoid as much water it could, but got shot a few times, which injured it pretty much. He kept tackling the totodile, until he could barely stand on his own feet. "Cynd-a.." it cried, tired of battling.

At the other side, a totodile stood, just as tired as the cyndaquil was, with ashes all over its face and in its eyes. "Totooo.." it complained, also tired of battling.

Lyra shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe we should say it's a..-"

"NO!" the boy yelled. "A last water gun, Totodile!" he snapped, pointed at the cyndaquil. "And you better hit, for your own good!"

the brunette lifted her eyebrows. "Cyndaquil, avoid it and hit it with a quick attack!" She looked at the last moment of the battle, crossed her fingers in hope for a victory.

The totodile shot another water gun at the fire mouse, but amazingly the fire starter avoided the attack and kept running from side to side and tackled the totodile down in a quick attack.

"To-to.." was the last thing it said, before it was unable to battle anymore.

Lyra shouted in joy, ran towards the fire starter and picked him up. "You did great, hon!" she said, petted him and sprayed some potion at his skin, until he felt healthy again.

"Cyndaquil!" it cried out in joy, happy over the first real trainer battle and the first real victory.

Lyra looked up, gazed as the boy kneeled beside the water starter as he slammed his palms at the ground, shaking in anger. She picked up her backpack and pulled out another potion. "Here," she said, handed him the potion as she looked down at the totodile. "YOU!" she shouted.

"Now what?" he rolled his eyes, tired of the girl and her annoying voice.

"You stole that pokémon," she narrowed her eyebrows. "From professor Elm's lab.. It was supposed to be Ethan's-" she widened her eyes, as she realized how disappointed he would be. "You _need _to give it back!" she taught.

"To hell I need!" he snapped as he sprayed the liquor from the potion at the totodile and returned it to the pokeball, dropped it back into his pocket.

She crossed her arms as she watched the boy's defensive moves. "Well, I won the battle, so you need to hand over the pokemon!" she outraged like a furious gyarados.

He snorted at her, began walking away; towards Cherrygrove. "That isn't my problem."

"Well, it is your problem, when the police will come after you, Silver." she said as she read his trainer card, "Oh, you're from Kanto, born 24th December in Viridian City..-"

"Give it back!" He snapped as he took the trainercard back into his pocket and carefully zipped it. "Twat."

"Assclown!" she snapped back, crossed her arms as she watched him leave. _Poor Ethan.._

* * *

_"Who are you?" _A police officer asked, looked rather suspicious at Lyra as she walked into the professor's lab.

She gasped for some air, because she'd run the last kilometer with a backpack on and a cyndaquil in her arms. "I'm..-" she supported against a machine, probably the one healing pokémon. "Lyra." she finally said between the gasping.

"Well, we're investigating about the missing pokémon, so don't touch anyth-" but too late, because she'd already touched a few papers and that machine she almost sat on.

The police officer sighed deeply. "Rule number one.. Who ever did this will come back," he looked pretty suspicious at Lyra again, crossed his arms as he tried to get anything sensible out of her.

"I should've picked the water pokémon," she burst out. "Then it could cool me down with some water.." she said as she whipped some sweat of her forehead.

"Then it must mean.. You're the one who did it?" The officer said, once again tried to get the girl's attention.

"Huh?" The professor said, finally paid attention to the two other's. "It's just so saaad.." he cried out. "My little toto.."

"It wasn't Lyra!" a voice shouted, and to follow-up, Ethan walked towards the three of them with a determined look on his face, didn't move his gaze from the officer. "It was a redheaded boy about the sixteens, he'd been looking inside through that window all day!" he snapped as he pointed at a window in the background.

Lyra nodded. "I battled that assclown earlier today.." she gasped as she slowly laid down on the floor, tried to cool down from the running.

"What the hell have you been doing, Lyra?" Ethan asked, raised his eyebrows.

"Just ran a marathon." she answered, but turned her gaze to the officer who looked pretty impatient. "His name was Silver and he is from Viridian City in Kanto.." she said, tried the hardest to remember the date of his birth. "Born in December, but can't remember the correct date,"

The officer nodded. "Thank you for the help with the investigation." he clapped his hands, tried to get the investigation teams attention.

"Professor?" Ethan asked. "Which pokémon should I then have.." he tripped on his feet, always nervous about asking adults something. "Now that the totodile is gone?"

He handed the boy a pokeball. "You can have this one.." he tiredly said, and made a hand gesture. "Now get out of my lab," he looked up, found Lyra staring at him. "You can go too.."

* * *

"Ethan!" Lyra shouted, tried to catch up with the boy's quickly moves. "Wait for me!" she shouted again, and luckily this time he stopped up, waited for the girl.

"Yes, Lyra?" He didn't take his eyes away from the pokeball.

She smiled. "I wanna see your new pokemon, too!" she rested a hand on his shoulder, as she made sure cyndaquil's pokeball shill was in her pocket. "Now come on, show me!"

The boy nodded and threw the ball into the air, released the pokemon inside in a red flash of light.

"You're one lucky bastard." She said, didn't take her eyes away from the pokemon in front of them. "You're one really, really lucky bastard!" She faced her best and oldest friend. "Do you know how rare they are?"

"Yes I do.." he said, picked the little cutie up in his arms. "Wanna be friends?" He asked, softly petting it.

"Eevee!" it cried out, happy to finally get a trainer.

"Wait, Lyra!" The professor shouted as he ran out of the lab, towards the two teenagers. "I was so upset about the stolen pokémon, that I forgot all about Mr. Pokémon's discovering." he smiled. "So what is it?"

Lyra unzipped her backpack and pulled out the weird-looking egg, and handed it over to the professor.

"Huh? I've never seen an egg like this before.. Sure it is _just _some egg, but it looks rather mysterious to me." he scratched his scalp as he noticed the red device down in her backpack. "You met Professor Oak?" he asked, unsure whether the girl got it or stole it.

Lyra looked down, smiled from top to toe. "Yeah, he gave me the pokedex." she said, happy that she got such a big responsibility.

"Well, my my.." Elm didn't know if he should see it as a good or bad thing. "That man really know how to see the potential in youngsters like you two-" he pointed out, looking at the teenagers. "-So I think you should go take the gym-battle challenge, and when you've collected them all, you can face the Pokémon League Master!" he said, "Or not! Haha!" he smirked.

Lyra didn't know how to react, so she just smiled back. "Maybe!" she said in a way too happy pitch. _Thanks for the confidence booster there, Elm.. I really appreciate that, idiot.. _"Well, I guess I should go see my mother.." she broke the silence and walked away from the professor after she realized that Ethan walked away minutes ago.

"But I will take the gym challenge.." she murmured for herself as she walked down the little town.

* * *

**Review for the sake of Lyra and Cyndaquil!**


	3. The Smoothe Bell

**I had five different versions of this chapter, but this was absolutely the best, so I hope you'll enjoy it!**

Forever Young

Chapter 3: The Smoothe Bell versus Fireman Carry by Silver

* * *

The petite teenage girl walked down the road with the cyndaquil in her arms and palms along both sides. She looked out of the eyecorner at the huge houses, their beautiful garden, chlorine-filled pools and the neon colored sportcars.

"See?" she pointed at a sandcolored house in the end of the road. "This is where Ethan lives," she noticed down to the fire pokemon. "The guy who got the Eevee last week."

"Cyndaquil." the pokemon nodded, got who he was.

Lyra waved to her left. "Hello mrs. Kikuko," she cooed to the elder woman.

The bitter old woman smiled for a few seconds to the younger girl. "Lyra Kotone." she noticed and lifted her walking stick in greetings.

The teenage girl looked down at fire mouse with a smile. "She is the eldest resident of Palms Hill," she looked back, made sure she there was enough space between her and the elder woman before she said; "She can be very bitter and grumpy, but is very smart- especially in pokemon." she looked up at the sky. "She also has a very short temper." she exclaimed.

"Cyndaa," it looked to the right. "quil quil?"

Lyra followed the pokemon's eyes. "Oh, that is ex champion Steven Stone. I think since he is back at home and not at the Hoenn League- then that must mean Wallace is the champion currently." she corrected her hair before she waved to the champion and shouted a greeting. "Wallace and him always fight over the champion title, so everybody consider them both as champions because the longest time one's had the title is when Steven had it for a month or something because Wallace reconstructed his gym." Lyra just rolled her eyes. "They're so childish."

The cyndaquil looked at her with a lurking glance. "Cyndaa-aa?" it softly nudged her left arm.

Lyra looked down at the fire mouse. "Of course I am more of an adult than they two- I am Lyra Kotone Heart!" she proudly said as she raised an arm into the air, almost dropping the cyndaquil on the ground. "ehh, ups.." she smiled sheepishly to the starter.

"Cynda!" it snorted offended.

"Oh, come on!" she stopped in front of the huge sandcolored house and watched as a meganium as in a verbal fight with a vileplume.

"mega!" it shouted as the developed into a fight, started with a huge solarbeam.

Lyra looked down at her starter. "I just think we'll avoid _that_, and head for Ethan.." she carefully walked over the stone path towards the huge house. She watched how the aipom and ambipom in the palms jumped around and teased each other.

A tall man in a white tank top opened the door even before she could knock. "Oh, Lyra!" he welcomed her with a big fatherly hug. "Come inside- Ethan is upstairs."

Lyra smiled to the man. "Thank you, mr. Gold." she kicked her shoes off and dumped the rucksack beside them.

He shook his head with a little smile. "Please for the 100th time, call me Primo." he sighed at the stubborn teenager.

Lyra just smiled to him as she walked up the stairs. "Say hello to Mrs. Gold from me!" she shouted as she turned to the right and walked towards a white door with a huge, black 'E' on. She knocked three times before she entered. "It is me." she simply said before entering the large bedroom.

Ethan looked up from his computer screen with the eevee at his lap and the marill laying lazily in his bed- filling it with blue fur. "Oh, hi Lyra." he smiled comfortable to his childhood friend. "What brings you here?" he tried to sound as classy as her.

"Oh stop it." she rolled her eyes at him and sat the cyndaquil down beside the marill. "Be nice to him, Mr Maru."

Ethan just rolled his eyes at the girl. "You really need to call him that?" he pushed the chair beside him out for his childhood friend and turned his own around on its wheels.

Lyra nodded. "Yes I have." she smiled to the watertype. "It is cute!" she made sure they both remembered that with a strict look to both males. "By the way, how is it going with your Eevee?" she looked down at the evoution pokemon in his lap.

"Oh, he is doing great!" he assured. "And he is the sweetest thing ever- him and Maru are already the best friends." he smiled up to the girl in front of him. "I thought you started on your journey?"

Lyra sat down beside him. "I _was, _until Professor Elm wanted me to give you _this,_" she dropped a parcel in front of the boy. "Here you go."

The boy quickly ripped the giftpaper of the parcel and looked at what's benn inside the present. "Oh.." he studied it a little more before handing it to the impatient girl beside him.

A little bell was lying in Lyra's hand. "A smoothe bell." she noticed.

Ethan took it back and softly brushed the fur around the eevee's neck before he fastened the bell around the eevee. "I think it is for the happiness." he said as he looked at the tired pokemon. "You need to get going if you wanna catch the pokecenter in cherrygrove before sunset," he looked worried at his clumsy friend. "unless you wanna have a _sleepover?_" said with such a girly voice.

Lyra just laughed at him. "You're so stupid," she said with a grin. "But I think you're right." she hugged him once before walking over to the cyndaquil. "We need to get going, Pyrus."

"cyndaa-" it began complaining.

Lyra just shook her head. "Come on," she recalled it to the pokeball. _don't wanna hear about it. _"I'll see you later on my journey, big boy." she nudged his shoulder as she walked by. "bye Ethan!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Lyra walked down the wellknown road with the palms. She smiled to a few people and greeted the one she knew. She searched through her pocket and found the starter's pokeball. "You can come out now." and in a flash of red light, the little fire mouse appeared.

"Cyndaquil!" it hissed at her with a complaining look on its face.

Lyra picked him up from the ground. "I'm sure getting muscles for this workout." she ignored the complaining look from the fire mouse as she began walking again.

A character to her left caught her eyes as she turned around. And walking out of a window came no one else than the last person she ever wished to see again. Silver.

Lyra opened her mouth, ready to yell at him. Instead she quickly walked behind a bush, sat the cyndaquil down on the ground and watched him closely. _He is stealing! _She observed as a gold ring fell out of his pocket. She clenched her hands into fists and ran up to him, ready to knock him down.

The boy spun around faster than a ninjask could've done. He grabbed her wrists just as she was about knock him down. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked coldly.

Lyra glared at his eyes. His cold, silver eyes. _How can he be that quick? _She shook her pigtails and frowned. "You were stealing!" she snared at him and tried to kick his shin, but of course he also avoided that.

A smirk appeared on his face. "Oh really?" he pushed her away from him and turned around, left her behind as he walked away.

The girl narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. "Come back, Pyrus." she said flatly as she pushed the button and pointed the ball at the fire mouse.

The starter was about to complain, but then he saw the determination on his trainer's face. With a sigh the pokemon was recalled in a red flash.

Lyra ran towards the boy, ready to jump him. _I'll kill him this time! _she felt like everything she saw was in a red light. She jumped up into the air and swung her arm around the boys neck.

A shriek was heard from the redhead as they both collided to the ground. Lyra on top of Silver.

"Are you out of your mind?" He yelled at her as he watched her face in disbelief. _How on earth could this petite _thing _jump me down?_

Lyra snorted offended. "Of course not." she held his arms along the road. "You're returning that jewelry back, _right now_!" she commanded.

Silver just laughed at her as he attacked her. They began rolling around at the road, punching each other as often as possible. In result they stopped as Silver held Lyra down with all his weight. _Thank Arceus I'm bigger than her. _

"That's not fair!" Lyra shouted as she kicked after the boy without luck.

Silver just ignored her. "Shut up you little-" he placed a hand over her mouth. He soon removed it. "How disgusting!" he wiped her saliva of his hand. _She licked me! _

_"Let me go you pervert!" _Lyra shouted as she spat him in the face.

Silver took a deep breathe as he wiped the saliva of his face. "you little dirty.." he narrowed his eyes. "Do that again and I'll show you what-"

Another portion of saliva was served in his face.

He lost his temper at that point as he raised a fist into the air, ready to punch the life out of the girl. Then the fight began again. Both teenager rolled around in the grass, punching and kicking each other- also biting for Lyra's behalf.

A hand grabbed both teenagers neck and lifted them up in the air. "Ms. Heart!" A sharp pitch scolded.

Lyra felt how she just hang there in the air, didn't want to face either the teenager boy or the person who stopped their fight. "Assclown." she murmured.

"Lyra Kotone Heart!" The voice said again, this time even sharper.

The girl turned her look over at the elder man with an irritated look in her eyes. "Sorry Mr. Baoba." she sighed. "Please let us go."

Silver kicked after the elder man. "Let me go you old piece of-"

"Now you two.." The man shook his head and placed both teenager down at the ground. Immediately they ran after each other, so again he grabbed their neck's. "Calm down, _both of you!_" he snapped at them.

"First, you don't hit girls- that's number one rule of a man." then he turned his gaze over to the petite girl. "And a lady don't get into fights!" he taught them with a concerned look in his eyes.

"She hit first!" Silver yelled. "And I don't care about the gender-" he looked angry at the man. "If they hit me, I hit them!"

Lyra frowned by the words. "Oh you little assclown!"

"Ms. Heart!" Baoba sat both down on the ground. "You can start your fight over again when you're _out _of Palm Hills!" he looked both into the eyes. "Do you understand?!"

The petite girl looked down at her shoes. "Yes Mr. Baoba." she wrung her hands a bit. "Please, don't tell my mother.."

The elder man shook his head. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again, then I'll turn the blind eye-"

"Thank you, mr. Baoba!" She said and hugged him. "But I need to get going on my journey, bye bye." and with an evil glance at the boy's back, she began walking the same way as him.

When she rounded the corner so there were no sight of Baoba anymore, she ran towards the redhead. "Come here you little thief!" She yelled at him.

Silver turned around with his fists raised, ready to defense himself.

Unfortuantely, the girl fell over her own feet and scratched both her knees, hands and chin.

"Ouch.." she felt how the pain just became bigger and bigger for every second. The tears pressed against her eyes, threatened to fall by every movement with her eyes.

Silver narrowed his eyebrows at the girl and slowly walked closer. "Loser." he simply said as he watched her bleed.

Lyra looked up into the cold silver eyes. "I don't wanna hear any word from you again!" she sneered and crossed her arm- but even that sent a few sticks of pain through her body.

"Get up."

Lyra narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"I said get up!" he snapped and offered her his hand.

Without any help the petite girl tried to get up on her legs, but without luck she fell down on her butt again. _My knee.. _She rubbed her bleeding elbows and whimpered in pain.

Silver rolled his eyes as he placed his arms around her and threw her up on his back, carried her in fireman carry.

Lyra kicked him. "You can do this to me!" she yelled and smashed her hand into his head. "You can't kidnap me!"

The boy jumped a few steps with her on top, made her fell even more uncomfortable. "Be happy that I just wanna help you to Cherrygrove." he snapped. "Stop kicking me or I'll leave you to all the spearow!"

The brunette immediately stopped kicking. "Okay." she hated to say the next part, but knew she needed to; "Thank you."

Silver smirked even through she couldn't see it. "You're welcome, my dear." he mocked and looked up at the sky, saw how quickly it turned from blue to a rosa color. "You're actually pretty easy." he simply said.

"WHAT?" She yelled and began kicking him again.

"Auch, stop it!" he yelled back. "I mean't easy- like in easy to carry!" he shook her on top of him. "Now stop _kicking _me!" He hissed at her and his face expression was pretty grumpy. Why on earth was he going this?

Lyra smiled sheepishly as she was carried. "You couldn't find a more comfortable way to carry me?" she began playing with his hair. _Hm, pretty soft. _

The boy shook his head. "Nope, this is the easiest way except bridal, and I _don't _want to do that!" he hissed annoyed. "And please _stop _play with my hair!" _Even through it is pleasantly, I just want this trip over._

Lyra lifted her eyebrows. "If you want so." she simply let his hair go and watched as the lights from the city grew bigger by every step he took. "Can you go a little faster?" she asked, sounded like a 5 years old girl.

Silver hissed at her. "No, I go as fast as I can with _you _on me!" he snapped.

The petite girl just rolled her eyes. "Just asked."

"Just answered."

"Stop being sassy.." Lyra warned.

"Right back." the boy said with a grin. "Auch, don't kick!" he shouted and entered the city. "We're almost here so be nice!" He looked at his shoulder, saw how she'd managed to bleed on his jacket. _Great, this is what you get from helping other people._

Lyra rolled her eyes as she tightened her pigtails. Ignored every look they got from people who passed by. Fortunately she didn't meet anyone she knew, so that was great. With a look up at the moon, she yawned.

As the boy stopped in front of the white and red pokecenter he carefully placed the girl down at the ground. "You're alright?" He asked, but felt for punching himself right afterwards.

She nodded. "Yeah," with a look up at the huge building. "And thank you again." she turned her gaze down on the boy as she entered. "Goodnight Silver."

The redhaired boy watched as the girl walked inside the center and through the transparent doors he saw her talking to the nurse joy. A stick of jealousy ran through his body as he also wanted to go inside a warm building, the feeling of a comfortable bed, served breakfast.. He shook the thought off and placed his hands down into his pockets. _Stupid girl. _A shiver ran down his back as he walked out on route 30.

**x-x-x**

******Okay, at first I wanted the Cyndaquil to be named 'Ham' because it means 'blackness' or 'heat' in an anglicized form of Hebrew Cham+ either more, in Danish it means 'male' or more correctly 'him' so I thought it suited pretty well, _until _I remembered it what it means in English- it is not a Tepig we're dealing with.. So I chose Pyrus which also is pretty close to pyre.**

_**Review for the sake of Lyra and Pyrus!**_


	4. Unlock the Puzzle

Forever Young

Chapter 4: Unlock the Puzzle alias Fight Against Silver

* * *

Early in the morning, the sun was rising over the trees around Violet City. The sky was about to turn from red to blue, when the girl walked out of the pokemoncenter. She'd used whole yesterday, to defeat every damn person inside Sprout Tower, just to realize there was another person, the elder. And Silver. If it wasn't because the criminal age just reduced with one year this summer, she would totally have kicked him out of the tower.

But as she appeared, he ran off, but of course not without a mocking comment towards her _and _one towards the elder.

With a huge flame wheel, the old man's hoothoot was defeated. In victory the girl and Pyrus ended up eating a lot of candy while watching television. The fire mouse wanted to see a movie about ordinary pokemon trainers being superheroes. At last, Lyra felt asleep in the sofa with the cyndaquil lying on her back, and salvia running out of her mouth. Over that night, somehow she found several bruises at her body, and the cyndaquil has evovled into a quilava. She assumed he'd battled in sleep.

she made her way down to the gym, knew for sure Falkner needed to take up her challenge this time. Yesterday he declined her, because she must've taken out every monk in the tower. If you ask Lyra, it was a stupid argument, but she didn't make the rules.

A little sound came from the quilava beside her. He yawned. A small laugh made its way out of Lyra and soon she was tickling the quilava, who just cried out in something between pleasure and pain. She knew he would suddenly burst out in flames, so now they could be more in physically touch.

When they were done teasing each other, they'd made their way to the gym. In front of the tall building. Both just looked at each other with a determined look, before entering.

Inside, Lyra stopped in the door opening. She could see some persons up in the air, standing at some wood planks, only held up by transparent glass. A little nervous expression ran over her face, but at the look down at the quilava, she changed her mind.

A chubby man with pâté colored hair and round glasses walked towards the girl. He gave her a nod and began talking: "You see that platform?" He pointed at a platform at the bottom of the gym, right in the middle of the floor. "Step onto that, and it'll send you and your pokemon up to Falkner."

Lyra nodded by his words. "Thank you!" she quickly moved towards it with the quilava at her heels. In no time she stood in the middle of it. With a huge scream, the cyndaquil and her were almost flying upwards.

The gym guide wiped his eyes with a little smirk on his face. He never became tired of the screams from rookies.

She was sitting on her knees. Her whole body shook from that terrifying experience. By clearing her throat, she came up on her feet again, but her legs still shook. With an apologizing look down at the quilava she looked at the two bird boys who stood at the wood, waiting for her. With a look at the glass, she made a decision.

As she jumped from glass to glass, she managed not to fell down and in the end with a few protests from the firetype, she stood now in front of the bluehaired gym leader, only a few years older than her.

"Hah, you probably didn't think I would do that, did you?" She asked, pretty impressed by herself.

The older teenager just rolled his eyes as he faced the younger girl. The first his eyes landed on, was the ridiculous marshmallow cap and her fluffy pigtails. He already foresaw another victory. "I guess you came here for a battle. But let me get this straight. Flyingtype pokemon is the superior over all pokemon!"

Lyra just snorted at him. "Ever heard of electrictype? Seriously, they could knock out your little birds with one damn move." she pointed out, corrected a bit on her hat and felt how the heat from the quilava's flames began warming her legs.

An offended expression ran over the gym leader's face. For sure he wouldn't go easy on her now. "How dare you! I won't allow such insults on the mightiness of bird pokemon! I'll show you the real power of the magnificent bird pokemon!" and by the words, he pulled out a pokeball. Falkner was doing some kind of dance, while in a flash of light-

A pidgey appeared.

She just lifted her eyebrows. "Okay, I guess our battle is about to start." she looked at the quilava beside her. "Pyrus, use a-ember!" She quickly corrected herself, as the volcano pokemon knocked the bird pokemon out with one move even before Falkner could say any command.

"Hey!" the bluenette shouted. He then threw another pokeball into the air, while doing his 'dance'. A Pidgeotto then appeared. "Pidgeotto, use gust!" and by the words, the bird pokemon began flapping its wings, tried to blow the other pokemon off the platform.

"Quick, Pyrus. Remove your flames and use leer. Then if you get the chance, use quick attack on that bird!" Lyra commanded with a glance of strength. She would not give up that easy, and for sure she would win this battle.

Falkner laid a hand on the bird, stopped its flapping. "Pidgeotto, use a simple attack on that _thing._" And by those words, Lyra's face changed from something sweet, so something pretty evil.

"Thing? _Thing?!_" She pointed her fingers at the boy. "At least I haven't said anything rude about _your _pokemon!" And with a look at the upcoming bird, she commanded the volcano pokemon: "Pyrus, use your strongest leer while doing a quick attack towards it!"

As they both watched the two pokemon, rushing towards each other, they were both at their limid, wanted to win this battle. As the two pokemon collided, they both fell on the ground, halfknocked out.

At this time, a smirk fell over the boy's face. "Pidgeotto, use roost." And from nowhere, feather appeared on top of the pidgeotto and fell down onto it. One feather touched the quilava and in no time, Lyra could see he looked fresher.

"That is cheating!" She yelled at him. "If you can, I can too!" and by the words, she ran out to her pokemon and began spraying all over it with a purple liquid. Soon both pokemon once again stood on the battleground, ready to attack each other and fullyhealed.

"Ember, Pyrus!"

"Pidgeotto, give it a gust!"

The wind coming from the pidgeotto was soon mixed with the flames from the quilava. Both pokemon were hit by both attacks and they also both cried out in pain. After a whole hour, Lyra witnessed both pokemon were knocked out as they collided. They'd attacked each other and then ended up beating each other.

Lyra didn't believe her eyes. She was _so _close to win a badge, and still _so _close at loosing. She turned her gaze up at the bluenette, as he walked towards the Pidgeotto, didn't believe his eyes. "How?" He mumbled for himself, didn't quite understand how this _rookie _could win over a _gym leader _like him. Because she'd won. He'd used two pokemon and she'd used one. It was now the second badge he should hand over this day. He even lost with his dad's pokemon. How shameful.

With a grumpy expression, he handed the girl a Zephyr badge. "This badge is now yours. Be careful with it and please don't ruin it or threw it away. You won't get another one without another battle." This wasn't the first badge he'd given this day. Another trainer, maybe older with a year or something, he'd managed to beat him. He still remember that pale face and the red hair. What a douche he was.

A smile appeared on her face. She'd won her first gym battle. Without another thought, she threw her arms around the boy's neck and laughed. "Thank you for the battle, Falkner." she quickly let him go, embarrassed about her suddenly outburst. "You did great and so did your pokemon."

The boy just smiled down to her. They'd ended up from being enemies to now almost friends in that hour. "Thank you for the battle." and with a little and comfortable hug to the smaller girl, he walked away.

Lyra just watched how he walked towards a door. With a questionable look, she recalled the pokemon of hers.

* * *

Later, Lyra was walking with the egg from earlier this week in her backpack. She looked down at her pokewatch, read something about her horoscope. She didn't really believe in it, but she always read it and no matter what, it was always right about her life.

It said that today she would meet trouble, something she would have to fight against. Maybe it was something that worked against her, or just disturbed her balance in life, by being there.

With a snort she just shook her head. Bullshit.

By her side, the volcano pokemon walked with a dull expression. It was tired of walking around in those ruins. They'd been there for hours, searched for fossils. With a cry, it caught the attention of its trainer.

Lyra looked down at Pyrus. "Just a little more. We haven't looked inside _that _building!" she pointed at another ruin, and if you asked the quilava, it looked just like the others. With a snort and eye roll, it finally agreed and walked in the heels of its trainer.

She lifted the flashlight she'd bought in Violet City's pokemart. And right in front of her feet, a fossil was lying. "See?!" She yelled to the fire pokemon. "I was right." she walked towards the fossil and reached for it. But in a quick move, in a flash, the fossil was taken right out of her hands. She just opened her eyes, and realized she'd been robbed. "Hey!"

The flashlight was being pointed in a few different directions, before it finally caught something. A redheaded boy was standing with _her _fossil in _his _hands, and with a zubat flying around him. In the background, some sort of puzzle was standing.

"Give it back, you _thief_!" she yelled at him, stomped closer to the boy.

He just laughed at her. "You didn't even have your hands on it, sugar." and no eyecontact was made. The boy didn't even offer the girl as much as a glance. His eyes were all over that fossil.

The quilava just rolled his eyes, before following the girl. Was it even possible for her to have a day, without getting into trouble?

She stopped right in front of him, eyes glowing in anger. "Give it _back!_" she yelled, punched his arm and made the boy stumble a few steps back with an amused expression on his face. Soon it developed into a furious.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled back as the girl lifted her fist up into another punch. "I don't care about you being a girl." he dropped the fossil into one of his pockets, but the girl's attention was long gone.

Towards the puzzle, she slowly walked. With a wondering look in her eyes, she began moving the pieces and soon they formed another pokemon. A kabuto. She'd unlocked the puzzle. "Huh?" Lyra looked down at her feet, felt how the ground began shaking. "Pyrus?" She asked, unsure about everything right now.

Silver just stomped towards her. "I was talking to you!" he snapped.

"Stop, don't go closer!"

"You have no right to decide what I shall do or not!" he snapped at her, and stomped closer. The ground under them both, reacted quickly as the boy moved towards her with heavy steps. And it collapsed.

With a loud cry, they both fell down.

"See!" Lyra yelled as she rubbed her sore butt. "I _said _you _shouldn't _go closer to me!" And with a strict look at the boy, she continued: "But what did you do? _of course you walked straight to me!_"

"shut up.." he calmly said with a look around their surroundings. They were lying in some ancient ruin, with weird inscriptions on the walls. It looked like hieroglyphs, but they were somthing different. At one point it looked like normal letters, but at another it looked like. Eyes?

She shook her head, absolutely ignoring him. "stupid.." she mumbled. "Stupid, stupid, _STUPID!_" she ended up yelling at him and beating him. With flat hands, she slapped his legs and arms, tried to get another reaction from him.

"I said, SHUT UP!" he yelled back and smacked a hand over her mouth. "Annoying female." he murmured under his breathe.

A little cry was heard from above, as the quilava thought about jumping down to the, but also.. he weren't a flyingtype? With a confused expression he walked around the huge hole and a few sobbing sounds were coming out of his mouth.

Lyra raised on her legs, supported by a wall. "It's okay, Pyrus." she said, tried to calm the firetype down. "You can jump down into my arms, I promise to catch you!" she sounded determined and at one point also a bit grownup.

"Lyra, look behind you.." the boy mumbled while he tugged in her overalls with his eyes at something behind her.

Still ignoring the boy, she stretched her arms out. "Just, jump down." she pointed out, and in no time, the flames on pyrus' back were gone and he jumped. Flying down towards the ground, he landed straight into her arms. With a little giggle she took a few steps back, by the pressure from his weight.

And something touched her back. With the quilava in her arms, she slowly turned around. And right in front of her, a letter was floating.

**x-x-x**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. geehehe *snorts***


End file.
